


Super Smash Baras Ultimate

by Saelethil



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bestiality, Hyper cocks, M/M, Muscles, Underwear, all the way through, huge insertion, hyper cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelethil/pseuds/Saelethil
Summary: A cheap and ongoing smut fic of Link entering the Super Smash Baras Ultimate Tournament (lame name, I know). Just a heavily sexualized and kinky competition to toss random studs together!All characters have been aged up where needed, and are all much more muscular and sexually potent (if the name doesn't spoil that bit).





	1. Ike - In the Lockers

A light mist drifted between the lockers as its source raged on in a large nook off to the side. It was the first day of competition at the new Super Smash Baras, the start of a new tournament that claimed to be the ultimate show of manliness, and Link wanted to be ready. Steamy water cascaded down his olive muscles, a body built by countless adventures in his home realm. His hands ran through his golden hair to clear out the last bubbles, and he let out a content sigh as the shower managed to hit every inch of the body of a destined, in more ways than one, hero. With a hum in his throat, he turned off the water and snatched the provided towel to hang it around his waist. The cloth didn't do much to hide anything: broad chest muscles on full display, round slabs of meat that seemed as if he'd shoved basketballs in his pecs, along with a dusting of that golden hair all across the twin tits. Down below, the towel that claimed to be large couldn't hide the gargantuan knocker that swung between the Hylian's knees, something that might be mistaken for a third leg even while it was flaccid. And Link had some thick thighs, too.

As Link made it back to the actual locker room, there was quite the sight to behold. A blue haired stud, dressed down to just a skimpy jockstrap that matched the wild mop up above. Another competitor in the game, and one that had made quite a name for himself before, Ike seemed quite a bit larger than the last time Link had seen him. Each individual pec was larger than the Hylian's entire impressive rack, more like beanbags than any sports ball. Thanks to the jock, Ike's ass was in plain view as it stretched out those meager straps, almost as far backwards as his pecs stood out, a lewd counterbalance to his enormous muscle mass. The blue underwear struggled to hide its contents, a sagging bulge that made the radiant hero have to spread his legs to fit it between his thighs.

"Yo, Link, have they announced the first match ups yet?" Ike turned his head to see the blond as he returned from the showers, a wide smile on his face as his eyes greedily took in that dangling knob under the rim of the towel.

"Not yet, figured I was late, but they seem like they're holding off for some reason." Link replied, his voice low as his eyes just as greedily took in the new Ike. "You seem to have been busy."

"I've had plenty of time, so I've tried out a few new training techniques," Ike chuckled at his own casual answer, as if his intense growth was the result of some simple additions to a regime. He closed the gap between Link and himself, to thread a beefy arm around the other hero's waist. "Gives us some time to get some last minute practice in. What do you say?"

"Sure. If you don't think I'll tire you out too much before your first match," Link replied as he leaned forward and shamelessly buried his face between those meaty tits, eyes closed as they swallowed his entire head. "Got anything in mind?"  
"Hah, you know I'm not gonna totally ruin you until we get a match together. But yeah, I've got a few ideas..."

None of those ideas came close to what actually happened. Ike wasn't the only fighter to grow since the last bout, and nothing could have prepared him for the major stamina boost that Link had gotten thanks to his adventures since they met before.

SLAP SLAP SLAP

Link's melon-sized bull nuts swung down to make Ike's bubbly ass ripple and redden from each and every impact. It hadn't taken much to get the radiant hero on his back on the bench there once the blond had whipped his towel off to reveal the one way he outdid the otherwise larger man, those plump sperm factories that bounced up and down as Link pinned his training partner down and bred him stupid. Ike's legs wrapped tight around Link's waist as his eyes rolled back into their sockets and fingers curled around the wood of the bench tight enough to scratch off the finish. Link might have been shorter, but he was still strong enough to make every single thrust count as he mashed his hips down to rip open Ike's hole and hit that special spot that made pre cum arc out of the blue jock and splash over their abs.

"Nnngh... Ugh... I feel you in my stomach... You're ripping me open.." Ike's words were moaned out as his jaw slacked and he managed to look up for just a moment. The sight of how Link's mammoth cock stretched his perfectly chiseled stomach out taut enough to see the head of that bitchbreaker made him swoon. "Fuck, give me your babies, Link..."

Link didn't need the encouragement, he was determined to make that ass a perfect fit for his rod and to leave Ike bloated with his spunk. Small grunts slipped from him as he furiously pounded away at the jockstrap-framed ass cheeks, as his balls gurgled noisily with the wave that threatened to flood the hero turned fleshlight at any moment. The blond pressed down, his face buried within those meaty pecs while his entire hole wrecking girth was buried deep inside of Ike. All anyone behind them would get a good look at was Link's overstuffed balls, which visibly pulsed as they began to unload. 

The first gush of virile seed surged out of the bulbous cockhead, just enough to fill a needy slut like Ike. Then came another, and another, and another, each as potent, hot, and sticky as the last. Link pumped him full of literal gallons of jizz, and it continued to come without pause. Ike was resilient, even as his gut expanded to take more inside, but even he had limits that Link's body seemed determined to break. Ike no longer had abs on the outside, now he just looked like he was nine months pregnant with quadruplets, and if you had told him that was the truth, he wouldn't be surprised. 

"Fuck yes! Knock me up! Give me everything you've got!" Ike screamed as his hands went to fondle his gut as it sloshed about with the thick ballbatter inside. The pressure built, especially against his sensitive prostate, and he couldn't take it anymore. The blue-haired hero shot his own load, to utterly soak his jock, chest, and face, as well as Link, but it just didn't compare to what those giant sperm tanks filled him with. 

Even Ike's body couldn't take it all. It was like a dam burst as suddenly the Hylian's ball slop suddenly poured out of Ike's mouth and stretched his already gaped ass further to spray out around Link's girth. Even with the sudden outward flow, Ike's gut continued to grow from the sheer volume Link unloaded in him, an orgasm that lasted for at least five straight minutes. 

And they both knew that was just the first of many. 

The only thing that stole Link's attention away from that hole was a familiar fanfare in the distance. He turned his head to a monitor in the distance before he slowly climbed off of the other fighter. His cock slipped free from the massive crater that had at one point been Ike's asshole with a noisy squelch to land against his thigh, a sticky web of cum connected to the tip and the gaped pucker. 

"Looks like they're announcing the match ups," Link said casually, as if he hadn't just fucked Ike to the brink of insanity for the last half hour. All he got in response as a low, defeated groan. "Wonder who I'm up against first."


	2. Cloud - Midgar - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot more build up and some world building, I got kinda carried away with that before getting to the smut. Will make up for that in spades!

The clean up crew had been dispatched to the lockers, given Ike was so deep in cum that he may have drowned if let alone. Link was tended to by them on his way out, and got his own crotch swiftly licked clean by those unworthy of being fighters this time. Some golden boy who hadn't made the cut gave the blond hero's shaft a quick slurp and dried it off with a towel before he set about to contain the literal fountain of spunk that gushed out of Ike's ass crater without a fat cock to plug it up. Now that he was clean, Link wasted no time to get dressed. A loose, blue tunic was tugged over his head to try and shield his mountainous physique, while he yanked up a deeper colored pair of briefs covered with archaic Shiekah designs and struggled to fit his spent junk inside of it. At end the end of it, his heavy bulge sagged down past the hem of his tunic to flop about between his knees.

One quick glance was given to his reflection in the wall of mirrors before he made his way out. This new outfit was good. At least it fit, somewhat, given his last outting had him constantly ripping the old green style. And those circuit-like designs on the underwear seemed to perfectly fit and accentuate the junk stuffed away inside, as if it needed any help given that even soft, it threatened the integrity of the cloth. Link trusted it could take a lot more; the designers had put a lot of effort into how they shaped every last detail. And what he couldn't see was how the back of the briefs had a dot right over his tight pucker with lines and connections that alluded to a traditional target pattern.

There was a crowd gathered outside of the building, a large complex of four buildings in the shape of a circle when put together. The locker room was the second smallest part, with several floors for different competitors and their needs. Link stepped out onto a balcony that overlooked the central area, with a staircase down to the ground and lower floors, given the one he shared with some of the other swordfighters was the highest locker room. To his right was the largest chunk of the circles, which housed the dorms and other living necessities, directly opposite of him was the gym, and to his left was the section that was smallest in size when seen from above, but towered over the rest of the buildings in height. The administration building was were none of them were allowed, but all of the fighters had their eyes pinned to it. The sides of it that faced them were covered in monitors, which had come to life along with the sound of this year's theme song as it blared from countless speakers across the complex.

Name after name appeared in three columns, two challengers along with a battlefield in the central column between them. Azure eyes scanned the fields as they appeared. Link. Link. Link. Fierce Diety Link? No, not him. He dreaded if he got paired there. Dark Link? A fan favorite match up, so that must mean... Yup, he was soon. They would have to fight soon with this ladder, but for now, Link's opponent was...

Cloud Strife finished his climb to the top of the stairs, as his name appeared opposite Link in the first match ups. The two blonds exchanged a glance before Cloud gave a small snort and entered the locker room behind Link. This guy was new, a late entry to the previous tournament, so Link never actually got to fight him last time. But he had heard good things. This would be a great first match.

A short trip down to the teleporter pad at the center of the crossroads and Link found himself in an entirely different location, one unlike any he'd fought in before. It was a giant city that sprawled out below the platform where the fight would take place, a technological marvel of endless factories and dark metal that was illuminated by glowing green lights and billboards that advertised the Shinra corporation. A few moments later, that spiky haired hunk from earlier appeared across from him. Cloud's uniform was a leather jockstrap, blue material for the engorged pouch that rivaled Link's in size, with gray metal spikes for decoration around the waistband.

A bombastic voice called out a countdown, during which the two blond studs eyed one another. They were similar in a lot of ways, from their blue eyes that pierced through one another, to the low hanging bulges that began to throb just from the sight of one another on the battlefield, to their finely crafted pec muscles that were barely hid in a tunic, or just on display in Cloud's case. And after "one" they both crouched down, ready to strike for when the announced told them to "GO!"

Link was slightly faster and more experienced in this brand of fighting. And he took full advantage of how Cloud's jockstrap framed that perfectly round ass while it left the center exposed. Link dashed around Cloud, where he lifted the man up by the arms, Link's wrapped around under those enormous pecs, to squeeze Cloud and lift him off of his feet.

Link's bulged continued to swell, where it hit the breaking point. The underwear didn't tear, but snapped down violently to let that huge rod flop free as it hardened and sprung up to full mast with the force to make an audible SLAP against Cloud's ass cheeks.

"You're just begging for it if you leave yourself open like this," Link teased, the only foreplay that Cloud would get.

Cloud's hands grabbed at the other blonde's arms to try and pry them free, but the angle was a bit awkward and Link was surprisingly strong, even for how those tree trunk bicep muscles looked. And he was quickly distracted as Link's third leg pressed to his entrance from behind. And then rammed inside.

"ARRRGH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!!" Cloud felt his insides ripped apart by Link's sudden onslaught. By the time that cock was holstered inside of him, his eight pack had become a baby bump just from the size of the head that dove into his stomach.

"Quit whining," Link hissed as he held himself inside for a moment, as every vein on his girth throbbed. "You're actually pretty loose. Not your first loss, huh?"

Without any wait for a response, Link pulled out, until only the first few inches of his dick remained inside, most of the shaft tugged out along with some of Cloud's pucker. And then he bucked forward to slam it back inside. No more teases, just brutal slam fucking as Link reamed the poor ass over and over and over.

"I'll show... you.. loose..." Cloud tried to talk back, each thought separated by him being impaled three or four times thanks to the breakneck pace. Once his sentence had finally made it out, his tongue just continued to hang out, as his eyes rolled back into their sockets. His own manhood had swollen up, to test the limits of the pouch of his jockstrap, which flopped uselessly in front of him with each jerk of his hips. The pleasure of being taken by such a handsome and powerful and well hung man was getting to him, but he held on, barely. 

Link grit his teeth, as he buried himself completely within Cloud. His enormous nuts, still wrapped in those schematic-print briefs, swung up to crash against Cloud and warn him of what was to come. It wasn't much warning, as a moment later, Link cried out in ecstasy.

"Fuck yeah, gonna breed this loose ass," was Link's last coherent thought before he unleashed the tidal wave inside of Cloud. The piss slit on the end of the telephone pole in Cloud's ass expanded as the entire rod twitched forcefully, all to expend a massive load of heated cum and paint those inner walls with Link's potent sperm. Ball slime spurted out, gushed deep inside of Cloud, and filled every empty space from rear entrance to his stomach. Those abs were soon completely gone, replaced with a cum bloated balloon, and they both knew it was the first orgasm of many for this fight.

Cloud slowly opened his eyes, as a bright light appeared before him. There was a smirk, interrupted by a sudden belch that tasted like Link's ball batter. Link hadn't noticed, too lost in his orgasm as he ground out the last bit of seed.

A glowing orb had appeared before Cloud's face and floated in the air as it rapidly shifted between all colors of the rainbow. The well-fucked blond shot his arm out to snatch it up, where it dissolved in his grip in a much brighter light. It was gone, but the entire arena flooded with magic. Something else was coming, and Cloud planned to show Link just what 'home field advantage' meant.


	3. Cloud - Midgar - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to deal with the beast that Cloud summoned! Can he survive?

The sound was the first sign that the two studs were not alone. At first it could have been anything – a train in that magitek city below or a bomb going off somewhere. It wasn't until the floating platform suddenly fell to one side that Link realized it was actually part of the fight and not the ambiance of this strange world. There was a large gasp as he dropped Cloud, and fell backwards himself to roll over once and glance behind him. 

The well-fucked blond fell forward, landed on his chest with his knees down against the ground and his ass hiked up high as the ruined pucker dribbled out Link's spunk. Cloud braced his head with his hands, and he slowly turned back to see just what had joined them. Even Cloud's eyes shot open in surprise at the sight. That wasn't a normal summon, likely just put in for the game and its aesthetics. And his crotch tingled in excitement. A sick part of him also wished that Link had summoned that for him to deal with.

Sharp claws dug into the metal of the platform as massive horns rose far above. A being of pure muscle climbed onto the arena, and weighed down the one side from its massive size before it could re-stabilize itself. Dark purple skin was stretched taut over a beast that was more freight train than animal, and crimson hair billowed out from the point between the base of the curved horns. Yellow eyes scanned over the area before they settled on Link, who was sprawled out on the ground from the sudden jerk of the platform. As the Behemoth reared up to get its feet and tail onto the platform, which was able to slowly right itself as the creature stood on it, it towered over both of the men, where they'd come to its knee at most. And between its legs hung an equally giant cock; flared like an equine dick but with a few ridges every few inches on the shaft that were just as equally wide as the tip. It was the briefest of glances before the creature crouched back down, onto all four of its clawed hands, ready to pounce.

Link felt a huge lump in his throat as he hurried to get back to his feet, so he could avoid this thing at any costs. There might not have been too much room on this platform, but he could still run. And if he ran time out, well, he'd already busted some loads in Cloud and would claim victory, or at least he hoped this thing would eventually disappear as summoned creatures generally did.

The hero wasn't fast enough. Before he could fully get to his feet, a clawed hand slammed down onto his chest with enough strength behind it to bend the metal Link was pinned against. It creaked loudly under the strength of the Behemoth and Link's mouth opened wide as he spat out from how violently he'd had the wind knocked out of him.

Cloud took the moment to back away himself, as he felt his entire body shaken by the force of that impact, and wanted to avoid being in the crossfire as much as possible. And he had to try and force out as much of Link's cum while the other blond was ...distracted. Yet he couldn't drag his blue eyes away from the scene that unfolded before him.

Link let out a loud grunt as that paw lifted up and then slapped his side, to force him over onto his stomach. Then it slammed right down onto his back again, deadly sharp claws on either side of Link's neck to be sure he didn't even think of moving too much. The beast's left hand snagged those blue briefs with a claw and yanked down on them to stretch them out a bit before it snapped free, to finish removing them and expose Link's shapely backside to the world.

Drip... Drip... Drip...

The Hylian froze up entirely as he felt that warm liquid plop against his ass, to slid in between his cheeks. The sound of the large droplets as they splashed against his skin seemed to tell him rather bluntly: “This is all the lube you're getting.” That beast was summoned in already horny, and the sight of Link's bubbly, yet still muscular butt made its cock leak. There was going to be no foreplay, no prep, just raw and wild fucking. A part of Link's mind realized that it might have been karma for how he'd treated Ike and Cloud today, but that did nothing to mentally prepare him for what was to come.

The tip by itself was far too wide for Link's hole, but that wasn't going to stop this creature. It had been brought here for one purpose – to turn Link's ass into a crater.

The Behemoth arched its back as it drove its hips forward, to cram its flared cockhead against Link's entrance. The blond's mouth opened in a scream that never quite left his lips, silent beyond a sharp intake of air that hissed between his teeth. Fingers curled around the nearest support he could find, a pipe that jutted out of the platform in his left hand and the indentation of himself in the right. He tried to pull forward, even if it meant he dug his shoulders into sharp, black nails, but there was no escape. Link may have been strong, but this creature treated him like a ragdoll.

It was the only way to make that cock fit, after all. The creature needed all the power it had to cram a shaft that was as thick as Link's muscular bicep into that hole, with the flare being even wider at the tip. There was a loud POP as that flared snapped inside of Link, followed by a howl from the blond that sounded like it should have come from the Behemoth instead. And then the dick stopped again, stuck at that first ridge that was just as thick as the initial tip. There was a low snarl from the beast as it forced that ring past Link's pucker with just as satisfying of a sound. And then the next.

POP! “NNNGGAAAH!” POP! “TCHHHAHH!” POP! “AAAAGGGH!” POP!

Link's cries of pain only spurred the Behemoth on more. Its rear claws dug into the ground, to rip through the metal of the platform as it braced itself. Every movement made Link's entire body jerk forward until the next ring plunged through his hole and opened up more of his body to accept the Behemoth's colossal breeding rod.

POP! “GAAAAAAH!” POP! POP! “NNNOO---” POP! “RRGGHHH!” POP! “Nnnng...aaaaahhh...”

While every brutal thrust had slammed into Link's prostate on the way to drill in more hole-ruining shaft, it eventually took its toll by the time the creature bottomed out in him. By that point, his pucker had been thoroughly battered and the last few rings had more easily slid inside, but it was all relative. Each was still far too wide, and that last one pressed right into his sensitive button as the beast's crotch nuzzled against his ass cheeks and held it there for a moment, to enjoy the tightness of the Hylian below. 

Link's head dipped down, and beneath himself he saw that creature's flared cock head through his own abdominal muscles as that gigantic tool plundered his body. His face was a bright red, and tears slid down his cheeks, and part of it was shame as much as it was the pain and pressure that built in his guts. The sight of his stomach so distended and the knowledge he wasn't alone with this beast. Cloud was still there, even if he stood clear of the fight that continued on and tried to squat and push out Hylian spunk from his ass. And he also knew this was a spectator sport. Those screens back home, and countless more, displayed this battle for all to see.

Link would have glared daggers over at his opponent, but his eyes were crossed from the brutal rod jammed deep inside of him, and the strange pleasures of it pressed right against the special spot. He wanted it to end, yet a growing part of him wanted more. Link inhaled again, and soon regretted it as he realized just what was going on. The Behemoth carried a haze of potent pheromones with it, a chemical concoction to turn anything it wanted into its prime breeding bitch. It was one reason Cloud had scooted as far away as he could manage. As those hormones floated into his nostrils and covered every receptor inside, Link's shaft sprung to full attention despite himself, where it bounced up against his toned stomach to slap a string of pre-seed over his muscles.

And then there was another loud, wet noise that popped in the air. The Behemoth had begun to pull backwards, where that last ridge pulled Link's pucker outwards until it snapped over the raised cock flesh. And then the next, and the next, the entire process repeated in reverse to utterly ruin that ass and turn it into the Behemoth's favorite hole. The ring of flesh was pulled further out by each and every ring, tugged several inches back as it was brutalized by each segment of alpha Behemoth dick. Link's voice shifted with each ridge that vacated him, pained again by how the hole was ripped backwards, then he started to enjoy the feeling of how he was so thoroughly stretched out (especially as those hormones took hold), and then a need formed in his cries that betrayed how empty he felt without the dominant beast's cock inside of him as it pulled out to the tip.

The Behemoth gave no more pauses or breaks once it started up again. It had already broken that ring with the initial entrance and then the exit did just as much damage. That several foot long cock was stuffed right back into the blond's body, much quicker than before. Link could still feel each and every ridge, but they no longer impeded the Behemoth's progress. And each one made Link's mouth hang open as it bucked against his prostate and turned his pucker into a crater before it snapped back into a relatively normal position just to repeat the process with the next one.

Each slam drilled the entirety of that behemoth cock into Link's stomach from the back, turning his abs into a dome pressed out by that flared tip. And each yank back left Link's hole depressingly empty with a yawning, puffy pucker that winked at the creature's dick to instinctively beg for it to own him again. The longer Link stayed near this beast, the more those pheromones dug at his mind to break his mind and urge him to serve as this Behemoth's cock sleeve and breeding toy.

Link wasn't given an ounce of respite as that Behemoth held his upper body down and continued to use his ass to its heart's content. In and out that massive, flared cock slammed deep inside before it was ripped right out with a portion of Link's guts. It wouldn't end, not till the creature finished inside of the fighter and completely bred him.

It felt like hours, and it might as well have been, before the creature finished inside of Link. Its pace increased by the moment, no longer a series of lewd squelches but one steady series of slick clicks that never stopped, no pause between each ridge and with Link's ass forced wide enough to more easily take each and every one as they both prolapsed his ass and turned it into a ruined crater as they rushed back inside. Even as the nonstop gut-punching continued, Link could feel that rod increase in heat as the load traveled along from the base towards the tip.

The Behemoth impaled the blond on his entire length, to bury the entire fuckstick as far inside Link as those fat ass cheeks would allow. And Link's mouth opened again, just like with the first intrusion as he felt something just as ridiculous as it attempted to happen inside of them.

The flared tip of the Behemoth's bitch maker began to swell out, growing more engorged as it readied itself to unleash the flood in Link's stomach. The stream that followed was more akin to a fire hydrant that had been busted, right in Link's colon, as a torrent of super heated beast cum fired off against the inside of his abs to instantly distend them with the sheer amount of spunk, and that was just the first blast. Link could feel massive bubbles of cum travel through the Behemoth's pole, as each one pressed those ridges out further as they went, until they finally were unleashed in Link's body to breed him.

Link was lost in bliss as his single goal in life, thanks to those pheromones, was sated. The Behemoth bred him completely, so much spunk flooded his guts that his cheeks next bulged, and then he began to spit thick, steaming hot jizz onto the platform in front of him. And the flow didn't cease there.

The Behemoth was sure that the Hylian's gut looked pregnant with triplet Behemoth calves, that his face was stained with the potent ball batter from how it gushed all the way through his guts, and his mind was totally overridden with pleasure. Only once it had done so did that dick begin to shrink down, those ridges the first thing to deflate, before its shaft just flopped out of Link's utterly destroyed ass. Even with a shattered pucker, Link didn't lose too much Behemoth spunk, given it was so thick and slimy that it only slowly dribbled from him, even as the Behemoth stood up on its hind legs to glance down over the battlefield and the damage it had done.

Things had quickly shifted into Cloud's favor, and if Link couldn't get up, he had no chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know a Behemoth isn't technically a Summon. It won a poll I ran in a Discord server, though, so there you go!


End file.
